


I Don't Have a Name For It

by autisticaizawashouta



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rivers, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these boys are super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: Roman thinks his boyfriend is the best model. Virgil has a chronic case of the blushes.





	I Don't Have a Name For It

Roman’s hand was warm and insistent in Virgil’s as he pulled the darker-dressed boy along with him. Virgil laughed, an actual full laugh, as they ran up the trail together. Roman’s motorcycle was parked at the foot of the hill. Their trip had been a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Virgil had mentioned how they hadn’t been out to the river in a while, and so Roman had grinned and asked “do you want to go now?” and, well, there they were.

The autumn sun shone down on trees whose leaves were bright gold and red and orange. The rushing roar of the river carried over the hill, like an old friend welcoming them back.

The river wasn’t really a river, more like a large stream, but bank of it, with the dark sand, shaded by the tall maple trees, it was their little spot. Well, them and Patton and Logan, but the other two weren’t exactly there with them at the moment.

Roman jumped down onto the bank, followed a moment later by Virgil, and Roman released his hand to give a little breathless twirl.

“I always forget how  _ beautiful _ this spot is,” he said, and Virgil smiled.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “You could, I dunno, use it for one of your videos someday.”

Roman grinned, his gaze roving over the spot as he formulated ideas. “It would have to be just the right video, though.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something great,” Virgil said, meandering over to the edge of the water. It flowed by, clear and cool, and he was struck with the sudden urge to stick his hand in it.

Roman wasn’t just struck with the urge- he was already sitting down, taking off his high-top shoes and socks and rolling up his pants.

“Really?” Virgil asked, holding back a giggle. Roman stuck his tongue out at him.

“You know you want to,” he replied, standing up. Virgil watched him wiggle his toes in the sand.

“There’s rocks and my feet will go numb,” Virgil countered.

Roman shrugged. “So what?” He hummed a couple notes, and Virgil couldn’t hold back his smile as he reached over and put a finger on Roman’s lips. Roman was undeterred and kept humming.

“Okay, I get it,” Virgil replied with a little chuckle. “Carpe diem.” He started pulling his finger away from Roman’s mouth, but Roman grabbed his hand and pulled it closer again to press a kiss to the back of it.

“Sieze the day!” Roman shouted, releasing Virgil’s hand and charging into the stream. Virgil blushed, and sat down to take off his boots and socks and, well, you can’t exactly roll up skinny jeans so he’d just have to live with the wet.

The water was cold and a little uncomfortable at first, but he quickly adjusted. Roman was taking pictures of the water, and sometimes his feet in it. There were no selfies yet- although that would definitely be changing.

“I think I saw a fish!” Roman said, pointing at a spot.

“That would kinda make sense although I don’t think it’s the right time of year,” Virgil replied, splashing his way over to where Roman was standing.

“I think you’re right,” Roman agreed. “Logan would definitely know! We’ll have to ask him later. For now…” He held his phone up, giving Virgil a very specific expression that included the rapid raising and lowering of eyebrows and a mischievous smirk. Virgil rolled his eyes, a fond smirk on his face. Patton liked to tell them their smirks matched.

“You’ll be my model, won’t you?” Roman asked. Virgil bit his lip and smiled.

“Yes, I’ll be your model.” He nodded.

Roman grinned and Virgil’s heart melted a little.

“Yay!” he said, twirling in the water. He almost fell over, but Virgil lunged over and held him upright.

“My knight in black armor,” he said, leaning up to kiss Virgil’s cheek as the taller boy blushed. “Anyways, go look pretty- oh wait, I don’t need to tell you to look pretty, you’re always pretty.”

Virgil ducked his head. His blush intensified.

“I’m not  _ that _ pretty,” he muttered.

“Oh, hush, you’re very pretty,” Roman replied. “Be glad Patton can’t overhear you being self-deprecating again- although I think he’ll know anyway.”

Yeah, Patton definitely would know. He had the preternatural ability to know when any of the other three in their close friend group (aka the only two gay couples in the school banding together for protection) were in need of, well, parent-friending.

“Where do you want me to stand?” Virgil asked, and Roman frowned while he thought.

“How about… over there?” He pointed to a spot by the riverbank, and Virgil headed over there. “Okay, now… pose.”

“What kind of pose?” Virgil asked, and Roman thought for a couple seconds.

“Look at the water!” he said, and Virgil, slightly confused, looked down at the water. “No! Look at the water more… intensely! Investigate the water!”

Virgil covered his mouth with a hand while he chuckled. It took him a couple moments to recover, and he kinda crouched down slash bent over to look at the water.

They spent a few minutes on photographs before Roman bounded over to throw an arm around Virgil’s shoulder (Virgil had to crouch down a little for that) and begin taking selfies. Eventually, he seemed to be satisfied, and he put his phone away.

They spent the afternoon at the river, playing in the water and eventually returning to the sandbank to sit down and maybe dry off a little. Roman showed Virgil the pictures he took- he had taken some while Virgil was having a laughing fit, the little dork.

(Roman really was a very great photographer.)

Virgil sighed, and leaned on Roman’s shoulder. Roman snuggled into his side, threading his fingers through Virgil’s.

“We should probably head home so they don’t start worrying about us,” Roman said, and Virgil nodded.

“Yeah, probably,” he agreed. Virgil wasn’t quite sure he was ready to head home, to be around other people yet. He wanted to savor these moments alone, with Roman, where it was just the two of them. Roman and his passion, and Virgil and his… well, Virgil wasn’t quite sure how he measured up to Roman.

But, well, he was very, very fond of Roman, and apparently, that was enough for Roman.

“We don’t need to go just yet, though,” Virgil murmured, and Roman smiled.

“No, we don’t,” he agreed, and the two of them looked at each other.

Virgil’s heart fluttered in his chest. He could guess at what Roman was about to ask.

“Can I kiss you?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, yes, please do.” They leaned in.

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> um  
> yeah  
> they're really cute huh  
> anyways, if you enjoyed, leave a kudos! and if you can, leave me a comment letting me know what you thought!  
> with love,  
> Kestrel


End file.
